Sex & Eye Candy
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Written for SFFR Tantalizing Tuesday: Detective Bella Swan goes undercover - but gets more than she initially bargained for. AH, OOC, BxE, M for Lang/Lemons. Alternate Endings now posted - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**Written for Tantalizing Tuesdays on the Southern Fanfiction Review – I'm the spotlight author this week also (starting tomorrow, Wednesday 26****th**** Jan) so please check out the website www . southernfanfictionreview . com – remove the spaces – naughty fanfic net. **

**Praise to my gorgeous friend E, aka Scrapalicious1 who gave me the bunny for this story, to SFFR for having me, and spotlighting and of course to the AMAZING LisaDawn75 who beta'd this for me and helped me out with picking the correct ending. **

**Also huge shoutouts to JMolly, scribe4hire, fallanydeeper, 84Gemma, lydiaestelle and the woman who should edit for a living – the lovely Alex for pre-reading this monster for me. I loved all your comments.**

**

* * *

**

**Sex & Eye Candy – By EternallyCullen **

"I don't know if I can do it," I breathed into my cell phone, my hand tugging at my hair which I'd just pulled poker straight. I looked at my appearance in the mirror, and I didn't look like myself at all. The dark eyeliner on both my upper and lower lids, the blush across my cheek bones, and the crimson lipstick – it was far too much. I had been worried that I'd be recognized, but after looking at my reflection, I knew it would take a lot to see the plain me underneath all this get-up. So unlike me.

"You can do it. And you know that if anything happens, we're just around the corner. You know what you have to do. Wear the wire at all times, and if I hear anything I don't like, or if you are uncomfortable at all, just safe word. I'll be there in less than a minute. Trust me." His deep voice was soothing. "You do trust me, don't you, Bells?"

"With my life, you know that," I replied, screwing my eyes shut. My partner chuckled into the phone line, the throaty sound causing me to giggle.

"You know I would have taken your place, if I could have. But I don't think I could pull it off as well as you."

"Oh, I don't know," I laughed. "Some of the... clientele... may go for the more, I don't know, butch look?"

"Oh, thanks, Swan. So, I'm butch now?"

"No, silly. Well, yes. But, you know what I mean." It was quite a funny sight, picturing Detective Jacob Black, my partner, dressed up in drag. All six-and-a-half feet of him. Jake was a huge guy with bulging tattooed arms. Sweet Jesus, did they even _make_ stilettos in his size?

"Sure, sure, Swan." I could hear the smile on his face. I knew he would give me a hard time about this later.

I had never expected to be given a case like this. In all my years of policing, with all the experience I'd gained, this was my first time undercover_ – _and this certainly was the _mother _of all undercover. My late father, Charlie Swan – the Chief of Police in my hometown of Forks – was probably rolling in his grave. Apparently, however, being the only female detective on the force in Port Angeles, I was the only one cut out for the job of going in to shut down an illegal brothel.

Our sources told us that the _establishment _was being run very secretly by one Edward Masen: businessman and asshole extraordinaire. Masen was a big name in our town, mainly because of his accomplishments in the computer and web building industry. But we also knew that he was a bit of a shady character, with a history of drugs and violence dating back the eighties when he had been a teenager.

Don't ask me how they did it, but I wound up with a jobat the _establishment _working the telephones, taking bookings,and seeing the clients in. I had yet to meet Mr. Masen personally but was interviewed and given the position on the spot by an older woman who had introduced herself as Esme Cullen. With a previously squeaky clean record, I had no clue as to why a well-dressed, well-spoken, and educated woman in her early fifties would want to be working in a monstrosity of a place like this. I liked Esme. She explained to me what I would be doing – meeting and greeting the clients, making sure that they were comfortable, and offering them beverages before their _appointments. _I would also be able to liaise with some of the _ladies, _reminding them of times and watching out for the panic buttons, calling either Mr. Masen or security if necessary. She took her time showing me around the building. Each room had a full-blown closed circuit television system, so I was going to have to be careful. Esme spent plenty of time assuring me that the safety of the staff was the utmost important thing, along with their health.

When I had read about brothels and sex houses in books, or seen them on TV, they always looked as though they were dirty, seedy places where low-life, fat, bald dudes went to get one off in dark and dank rooms with little, teenaged hookers. So, to have entered a well-decorated building, which more resembled an up-scale bed and breakfast, I had to resist the urge to allow my jaw to drop to the floor.

The rooms were decked out like the finest suites at the Hilton in Seattle. A huge, king sized bed dominated each area, complete with a gold throw and several cushions and scattered pillows. Contemporary artwork and photographs hung framed on the walls. Thick piled rugs partially covered beautifully polished hardwood floors. Nope. Not at all seedy.

Then, there was the thing with the _special _rooms. These were themed suites. Esme explained that if a client had a particular fantasy or fetish, we would try and meet their every wish and need. It would be part of my job to be at the front of house, dealing with the clientele, making notes and reporting back to Esme and Mr. Masen with requests.

"Bells, you there?" Jacob's voice broke my daydream.

"Yeah... I'm just. Well, ya know."

"It's just a job. You're gonna put the bad guy behind bars; it's what you were born to do. You'll nail this fucker."

_Ewww. Not literally, I hope. _I had not actually met Mr. Edward Masen. I knew everything about the guy – his past, his present, how much money he held in the various bank accounts all across the world, everything about his parents – yet the thirty-eight year old was still some sort of a mystery to me. My friend, Angela, had mentioned him once in passing, describing him as a 'hottie, but with an ego as colossal as the Grand Canyon,'so, all in all, he was an asshole.

"I'm glad you think so, Jake. Oh god, can you imagine the look on Charlie's face?"

"I can, and he would be so proud of you for taking this place down. He wanted all of this for you." He chuckled and corrected himself. "I mean, I don't think he would have _wanted_ you working in a goddamn brothel, but he knew that you would be as successful as you are. You're a great cop, Bells, and I'm proud to have you as my partner and best friend."

Jake and I had been friends all of our lives. Even when we were as young as four years old, I can recall us telling my dad that we wanted to be cops like him. We would run around in my dad's Forks Police Department jacket and hat, taking turns catching the bad guy_. _As soon as we left high school, we enrolled in the force. Ten years later, we both made detective and moved to Port Angeles. Three years on, I was going in alone, on my first realundercover operation. Did I mention alone?

"Thanks, Jake."

There was silence for a few moments.

"So, we're all on our marks. You know what to do. We can be with you whenever you need assistance."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I mean, it's not like I'm expecting to close the joint in the first night. I think I'm going to scope it out for a couple of nights... get my bearings. Something about this place makes me want to take my time. It's honestly not what I expected at all." I couldn't lie to him. Obviously, the idea of the place was all sorts of wrong. Paying for sex was against the law. A lot of the known and shut down brothels were also involved in human trafficking. I didn't think that was the case with Mr. Masen's place. The girls I had met were all local, over the age of twenty-one, well-dressed, clean and, I'm assuming, as per the information given to me via Esme, free from any form of sexually transmitted diseases. Condoms were provided and, regardless the act, the gentlemen were always required to wear one. It was safe... but still. Illegal.

"I'll let you go then, Bells. Wouldn't want you to be late on your first night."

"Yeah... thanks," I muttered. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Jake. Bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it down on the bed before looking once again at my well made-up reflection in the mirror. I straightened my skirt and smoothed out the too tight shirt. This wasn't me at all. But, it was my job.

I grabbed a small box from the dresser and opened it up. My wire. Not one of my most favorite items in the world, but, next to my gun, it offered me the most protection. With this, Jacob and the rest of the team would be able to hear everything I could, and, with the earpiece, they could contact me, giving me instructions should I need them.

I put it on, making sure that it was concealed well and that my state of undress was not affecting its invisibility before placing the discreet ear bud in. I spoke quietly, testing. "Yo, J-Dog, this is the Swan. Do you read me?" I joked.

Jake's throaty chuckle echoed in my ear. "God, Bells, every time?"

"What can I say? I want a cool code name."

"Cool? It's your name, you loser."

"Shut up. You said wolf. Descended my ass. Dog sounds better."

"Sure, sure, Detective Swan. Seriously, though, one of these days, we're going to have to think of something a little more... code name-esque. You can't use your own name for God's sake."

I pouted. "Laters. I'm walking out now. I'll talk to you soon." I ended the call and put my phone on silent, dropping it into my purse. The last thing I needed was for it to go off when I was meant to be _working. _

The walk to the house – shit, I couldn't really refer to it as a brothel, even though technically, that's what it was – was short, just five minutes from the one bedroom studio apartment which I had been renting for the purpose of this case. Details... it was all about the details.

I knocked on the green door. From the outside, it appeared to be a grand residential property, just like the others in the area. It was quickly answered by a humongous guy, who'd been previously introduced to me as Emmett. He stood over six and a half feet tall and was built like a freaking bear. I half wondered if he were covered in hair under his Armani suit. He sure looked like he could be.

Emmett let me in and walked with me along the hall to the Great Room. A tall, red headed woman sat on the edge of a large mahogany desk, her slender legs crossed at the ankles as she placed the phone back onto the receiver.

"Gianna, this is Kate. She's going to be taking over out here now. Have you seen Rosie?"

The girl named Gianna offered me a tight lipped smile and gracefully slid off the desk, smoothing her skirt out. "Sure, I think she's just finished getting room six ready for her next guy. She was having some issues with the swing, and I think she wanted your help," she said, her accent thick and European.

"Emmett, I've been looking for you!" I heard the voice and the clicking of heels before I saw her. Rosalie was one of the ladies Esme had introduced me to earlier in the week. She was almost unrecognizable. Before, she had been wearing fitted gray pants and a tailored shirt, but this time... sweet mother of God. Black, shiny, PVC cat suit. How the hell did she even get it on? Her blond hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail on the top of her head, and she wore scarlet lipstick. Her ample breasts were squeezed tightly together and almost falling out of the top half of the...outfit_. _"Oh! Kate, welcome. I forgot you were starting with us today."

It took me a few moments to remember that, right then, _I was Kate. Not Bella. Not Isabella and not Bells. I was Kate Denali. _So I turned and smiled at her. "Hello, Rosalie," I greeted her politely. She looked somewhat scary in the PVC, but her smile was warm as she held her hand out to me.

"I'll just go finish hanging the swing. Rose, I'm guessing you need to show Kate the ropes?" Emmett asked, giving Rosalie's ponytail a tug as he walked off in the direction she'd come from.

"There are actual ropes?" I asked her with a smile.

Rosalie grinned at me. "There can be. It's mostly leather and chain restraints, but we can do rope."

_Jesus... _"Oh, right... of course. If it's ordered..." My voice fell to barely above a whisper.

"That's right," the blond said, walking around the back of the huge oak desk and pulling out the velvet covered chair. "Now, I don't know what Esme went over with you when you came in, but she explained what you would be doing?"

I nodded. "Yes, she was very... informative. I'll be taking the calls, directing them, dependant on what's been written in the booking diary, and checking the... the customers in."

"You got it in one, babe. When the clients are here, they can take a seat in the lounge and you can offer them a drink. Just call the order into Demetri and he'll sort that all out. The girls generally come down themselves when it's time for their appointments. Sometimes, the client will be new, but it won't take you long to know who's who. The new guys will need to be made aware of all the terms and conditions, and, of course, sign the disclaimer form. Everything else is set up in the rooms. They are _not_ permitted to take anything in with them, except their valuables, although they'll be scanned by Emmett or Jasper on the way in. You know, for safety."

I nodded. Okay, wow. It was certainly a lot to take in, but the workwas by no means difficult. "Yeah, Esme covered all of that. I've worked as a PA in the past, so this is actually pretty similar – you know, give or take a few minor details."

"Funny," Rose said with a chuckle. "Looks like you will fit in well around here, Kate. It's always odd when we take on a new member of the staff. You never know, in this industry, who's going to come knocking."

I guessed she was right. These women seemed to not be the regular kind of hookers. _Is that the correct term? A hooker is associated with someone cheap... perhaps dirty. Someone who sells their body for money... wait... hooker, prostitute... escort? This is work, just another job. Get with it. _

A bell-like voice broke my reverie, and a tiny girl practically skipped into the room. Her hair was jet black and pointed out in every direction on top of her pretty little head. I was suddenly drawn to her huge blue eyes. She grinned at me and stood next to Rosalie.

"Hi!" she greeted me. "You must be Kate. I'm Alice." The girl was so bubbly. She held out her hand, and I gave her mine. The petite girl had a firm shake, and her eyes twinkled. "I've been looking forward to meeting you... I've heard a lot about you." I must have looked confused because she added, "Esme was very excited about you coming to work here."

"Hi, erm... Alice, thanks."

"I hate to rush, but I have to get ready for Mr. Varner. He's the angry professor again tonight." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'd better go get my plaid skirt on." It made sense that Alice would be playing the naughty school girl role – she could easily pass for sixteen, possibly even younger should she put her mind to it. I shuddered at the thought. _Now that is creepy. _

I watched Alice dance away from us, and Rosalie laughed quietly beside me. "Alice is great. She gets a little excitable. I'd love to know what she puts in her coffee. Anyhow, I have to go finish up. You'll be okay now, Kate?"

"Yes, I think I know what I'm doing." I glanced down at the flat screened monitor on the desk. "You have Mr. Ellis coming at eight."

"I think I like you already," the blonde said, beaming and squeezing my shoulder. "I'll be gone two hours, but Alice should be done after just an hour. It's a quiet one tonight. We should be outta here by ten-fifteen."

Rosalie pulled her hair tighter and stood up straight. Like that, she stood almost a head taller than me. Those patent leather heels were incredible – they had to be around five, perhaps even six, inches.

I watched her walk into the back with long strides, her hair swinging and hips swaying. I could almost see her restraining and gagging some fat, balding, submissive man. _Gross. _I couldn't fathom why someone as beautiful as Rosalie would be doing this sort of work. It was clear to me that she was well educated.

I made myself comfortable in the plush chair and clicked open the weekly dairy on the computer, wanting to ready myself for the days ahead and get acquainted with the sort of _clientele _I would be dealing with.

Tuesday – _Mr. Jordan to see Alice_ – there were no comments or special requests by his details. I wondered if that meant that he was there for just some plain old vanilla.

Tuesday – _Mr. Goodwin_, _appointment with Tanya and Gianna_ – enough said.

Tuesday – _Mr. Thompson to see Rosalie. Vampire and Slayer fantasy._ Room four was to be set up as a graveyard. Wow. This dude wanted Rose to go all Buffy on his ass.

Wednesday – _Mr. Prior seeing... _Esme. Wow, was not expecting her name to be on the list. I made a note to question either Rose or Alice about that later.

By that point, I'd seen enough. I felt a little nauseous and took a deep breath, clicking off the diary. I heard the front door open, and Emmett bustled past me, straightening his back as he headed to the entrance.

I was surprised to see two men entering the building together. It didn't take me long to figure out that it wasn't deliberate and they were probably just as, or even more, shocked than me. They hovered in the lobby for several moments, hands in their pockets and looking around nervously.

During those moments, I noted their appearance. The first guy was wearing a dark gray suit, with a thin black tie. His hair was slicked back, but it didn't look greasy. A pair of sunglasses poked out of his breast pocket, and he was clean shaven. A good looking guy. I would have put his age to be around his mid twenties, no more.

The other guy was a lot shorter, perhaps about five feet, eight inches, receding hairline and a rather obvious comb over. He was also well dressed in a beige suit, but not as expensive as his accidental companion. He was looking down at his brown shoes, and I was pretty certain that this was Mr. Varner. He had that teacherlook about him. I wondered if he were, in fact, a teacher in real life and came here to fulfill a filthy fantasy.

I cleared my throat and went to my seat. "Good evening, gentlemen. How are you both doing this evening?" I smiled sweetly and smoothed out my blouse, hoping that I was filling the role satisfactorily. Both men shuffled a little but did manage to make eye contact.

"Mmm... good, thanks," the younger guy muttered as he picked a microscopic piece of dust off his jacket sleeve.

I turned my attention to the older man, Varner. "Room two is ready for you. Would you like assistance, or are you okay?"

Varner met my eyes, and I saw his fists clench nervously at his sides. "No, thank you. I know where I'm going, Miss." I was glad he didn't need me to escort him.

Emmett came back and stood by my side, looking at gray suit guy. "Okay, Mr. Harrison. It's time to go." Emmett's voice was gruff, and his whole demeanor seemed to have changed from the happy bear of a man who greeted me just thirty minutes previously. He pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the pocket of his Armani slacks. Mr. Harrison – Martin Harrison, if that was his real name – suddenly bowed his head and stared at the floor.

Emmett moved behind him and grabbed his wrists, cuffing him behind his back. "Now, Marty, Mistress gave me strict instructions that if you acted up, I had to gag you. Is that going to be necessary, or are you going to come quietly, like a good boy?"

Harrison didn't move, but his eyes remained open, however, his gaze fixed on the wooden floor.

"You may speak," Emmett snapped.

"No, sir. I will come quietly. I don't wish to anger my Mistress."

"That's good. I'll tell her that you are being compliant. She will be pleased with you, I'm sure," Emmett told him, slipping the key to the cuffs in his pocket. He placed a large hand on the back of Mr. Harrison's neck and pushed him forward. "We will walk now, and Mistress requires you to assume your position by the door." There was no response from Mr. Harrison.

I couldn't help but watch intently as Emmett led the man down the hall and into the room. Harrison was paying hundreds of dollars to be cuffed, possibly gagged, and treated like shit for a couple of hours. He had requested it, and Rosalie looked like the true dominatrix. I wondered how far these women and their clientele would actually go.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday passed without any problems. The clients were polite, with some more so than others. Mr. Goodwin even pulled the lovely Esme aside and asked if I was _available _to play with him, Tanya and Gianna. Esme had smiled at me before letting him know, quietly, that I was taking care of the front of house, and nothing more. I was certain that I saw disappointment flash across his face.

Four evenings of work, a total of fifteen clients, five workingwomen,and I still had not met the infamous Mr. Masen. Jacob and the rest of the team were getting a little restless, and I was getting bored of hearing them bitching at each other through my ear piece.

I got along very well with Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Emmett, Felix and Demetri were also really great guys, and I actually felt a pang of guilt that it was going to be me who put them out of a job. They would probably end up getting arrested, also. I didn't like that thought.

The house was so well run. Everything was sanitary, and it was clear the men _and _womenwho used the establishment had respect for the way in which things were being run – for the rules and regulations. Everyone was especially nice to me.

Friday night was busy. By nine p.m., all the girls, and even Emmett, were occupied_. _Felix was manning the corridor around the rooms, strolling up the stairs and listening for anything untoward. All the rooms had secret panic buttons, but he said he liked to be safe than sorry. I just hoped he wasn't listening at the doors with a glass and getting himself off. Gross.

Alice and Rose were on their second clients of the evening. Tanya, Esme and Gianna were on their first when I heard keys in the lock on the front door. It opened and then closed quietly. I raised my head and stood up to greet whoever it was, although there was no one due for another hour.

Holy. Crow.

Standing in front of me, looking very GQ in his black suit, was none other than Edward fucking Masen. The man who was going to top my career... perhaps get me a promotion. The guy, who I had been waiting for, for almost a week, was standing right in front of me. And Edward Masen was gorgeous. Photographs in magazines and the newspaper did not do him justice. His eyes were a sparkling green – almost emerald in color, and his hair was messy yet impeccable. Textured and a shade of bonze which I'd never seen on a human being. Two-day old stubble donned his face without making him look untidy. Like I said, perfectly GQ.

"Ah, you must be Miss Denali." His voice was as smooth as velvet... or dripping caramel. I couldn't decide which. "Beautiful place, Denali. I've been many times. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I stepped out from behind the desk and somehow managed to take three steps in his direction. I held out my hand for him to shake. "Good evening, Mr. Masen. Pleased to meet you."

Masen reached out for my hand, but instead of shaking it, he took my fingers and lifted my hand to his face. As his lips grazed my knuckles, I felt a wave of what I could only describe as a shock of the most amazing heat and electricity in the whole world. His lips hovered over my hand for a moment, and he looked up at me through his eyelashes.

I almost fainted. My breath hitched in my throat, and I nearly pulled my hand away, but it was like he was holding me to him, like some magnet. He smirked. SMIRKED! And I suddenly felt something which I'd not felt in many months – a familiar pool of wetness between my thighs.

I wanted Edward Masen. I was there to bust him and his illegal doings, yet I wanted to have my way with him and fuck his brains out. I wanted him to shove me into positions I'd only dreamed about. I wanted it rough, and I wanted to take him into my mouth and pleasure him until he came hard down my throat – which was strange because, although I'd given a fair amount of head, I'd never actually _wanted _to do it. Shit. I was screwed.

He cleared his throat and dropped my hand. I bit back the whimper which had attempted to escape from my throat due to the loss of the delicious contact. He moved around me gracefully and sat at my desk, clicking away at the computer. "Everyone ok? Did everybody show tonight?"

"Y- yes, sir," I stammered. "All present and correct. Everything is running smoothly tonight."

"Excellent." He leaned back in my chair, rocking it onto its back legs, with his own very long and lean legs stretching out in front of him. _Makes me want to straddle him. _"And please, don't call me 'sir,' Kate."

I blushed furiously. Fuck! I was supposed to be strong... a bad ass cop, one who takes no shit, and yet this stunning man had me practically melting into a pile of mush at his feet. "Of course, sorry, Mr. Masen."

Masen sat up straight, returning the chair to its normal position. _Better, not as easy to do the straddling. _He smirked at me once again. "You can call me Edward."

His own name rolled off his lips like butter. I wondered how it would sound when I said it.

"Okay, Edward," I squeaked. I heard Jacob chuckling in my ear. _Un-fucking-professional bastard. _I could have kicked myself for the noise I made. Where was the confidant Bella? Oh, right. I wasn't Bella. Kate appeared to be a stupid and shy little thing. It was obvious that Masen – I meant, _Edward – _knew the effect he was having on me. Him and his stupid, panty dropping smirk.

"So, _Kate, _how do you like working here? I assume that everyone has been taking good care of you?"

His tongue darted out and wet his lower lip. I bit mine. "Yes, they have been very... welcoming. Really. And the hours are perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better." My voice was quiet, and I praised myself for being able to get the sentence out without stuttering like a fool.

"I'm glad. I picked you myself, you know. We had five young ladies apply for this position, and Esme handed me the stack of résumés. And I picked you. I told her that she need not interview anyone else. I knew just from the paper that you would be perfect for this position, Kate."

_Yes, Edward. This position, bent over the desk... on top of the desk with my legs flung over your shoulders while your face is– _What in the world was wrong with me?

"Not that he would have had any choice, _Kate. _We would have got you in there anyway," Jake's voice muttered into my ear. I tried desperately to shut it off. Stupid bug!

"I'm flattered, really. I just hope that my performanceis up to standard." _Oh God! What was I doing! The innuendo... the sultry tone in my voice... _Everything about him drew me in, and I felt myself falling.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." His tongue did the lip thing again. "In fact, I hear you have been very pleasingto the eye. Many of our customers have been praising you and asking lots of questions. You have sparked a lot of... _interest_."

I felt the flush as the heat rushed to my cheeks once again. "Really?" I squeaked.

"Mmmm, yes. Some of the gentlemen wanted to know if you would be availableto spend more time with them. Would that be something you are interested in, Kate?"

I shook my head. "No... I-I don't think so."

He smiled a beautiful, bright smile. Not as sinister and sexy as the smirk, but he looked delighted. "Well, for that, I am glad. You seem very different from the women who work here, love. That is why I chose you."

My heart fluttered. Edward rose to his feet and removed his jacket, placing it over the back of my chair. His scent washed over me, and... Oh, my goodness. He smelled so good, like a combination of so many things... fresh water, lilacs, and the sweetest honey. I didn't know which my favorite was.

He cast his eyes across my spotless desk – I did not like working in a mess. Other than the flat monitor, keyboard and wireless mouse, the leather topped, oak desk was empty. Pens and notepads were tidily placed into the drawers, and all client and staff files were locked away in Esme's office.

"You look like you're about done for the evening; we have no one else coming in, so I would very much enjoy a drink with my newest employee."

I heard another throaty laugh, followed by muffled chuckles in the background from Jake and the other officers. "Get him, Bells. I think it might be time."

_No... no_, my mind was saying. I couldn't understand why I felt so drawn to this man. It was as though he was working some deep and dark voodoo magic on me. His eyes were utterly enthralling, pulling me in.

"A drink would be great. Thank you," I finally managed to say. I praised myself on not stuttering, although I was sure that I looked like a deer caught in headlights. Even though he was offering me a beverage, it felt as though he were propositioning me.

"Come," he instructed, gesturing for me to follow him to the small bar area along the hall. I mentally turned off Jake's whispers in my ear, willing him to shut up.

Edward ignored Demetri and stepped behind the bar, opening up one of the black refrigerators and pulled out a bottle of expensive white wine. Sancerre, I noted. The man had good taste. I almost told him that I was more of a beer girl, but wisely kept silent. He took two crystal glasses off the shelf and expertly opened the bottle, pouring the wine and handing me the glass by the stem. As our fingers brushed, I felt the shock once again. He retracted his hand swiftly and took his own drink.

I took a tentative sip and smiled shyly at him. Jake's voice rattled in my ear once again, telling me that it was make or break. Edward's eyes bored into mine, sending a wonderful set of shivers down my spine, causing my skin to break out in goose bumps.

I cleared my throat, trying to drown out Jacob's excitement. I didn't think he realized how difficult it was to remain in character and undercover when you had some jackass joking, literally, right in your ear. "I'll be back, just a sec," I excused myself, leaving my glass on the bar and stepping quickly to the bathroom. Once inside, I bolted the door and leaned against it. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! I didn't know what the fuck my problem was.

"Bells?"

"What, Jacob? This damn bug is giving me earache."

"Sorry, can't help that," he said, not sounding as sympathetic as he perhaps should have.

But then, I had a plan. I had no idea what came over me, but I knew one thing. Something, and I didn't quite know what, was going to transpire, and there was no way I was going to let Jacob listen in.

"Ow!" I moaned, scratching at the side of my ear. "Jesus... Jake... listen, I gotta ditch this thing. If I need you, I'll contact you. My cell is in my pocket, I'll call you, and, if I need to, I'll set the fire alarm off. He's... ow... not any danger...Jake... Jacob? Shit, I can't hear you. Sit tight, okay?"

"Bells... are you sure? I can get you out."

"You're breaking up. Jake, I'll be okay. I got this, alright?" I pulled at the tiny wire between my breasts, disconnecting it so that he could no longer hear me.

And with that, I removed the tiny bug from my ear and tossed it into the toilet bowl, flushing it away. "Sorry, Jake," I apologized to thin air.

As I exited the bathroom and went back to the bar, Edward had switched sides and was leaning across the marble counter top, facing away from me. His legs were so long and graceful, and his ass was another subject entirely. I wanted to bite it.

"Sorry," I whispered as I took my place beside him, taking another sip of the crisp beverage, hoping that it would calm the hot flush giving me away.

"Not a problem. Why don't we go and sit in my office? It's far more comfortable in there." He didn't wait for me to reply; he just cupped my elbow and led me along the corridor to the door at the end next to Esme's office. He keyed in a four digit number into the pad – six, two, zero, eight – and opened the door.

The room might have been next to Esme's, but it was twice the size. He had a large desk and lamp, an expensive looking computer, and two chairs on the other side. Huge wooden bookcases dominated the side wall, and at the other end of the room were two huge leather couches and a glass table. A large sheepskin rug lay on the floor in front of an open, and unlit, fireplace.

Edward smirked at me and reached his hand out towards my face. A part of me wanted to recoil and move away, but I couldn't. His forefinger pushed my chin upwards, effectively closing my mouth. Yes, I had been gawping, open-mouthed at the luscious office of my so-called boss.

"Esme designed it. Nice, don't you think?"

"It's beautiful." That was all I could say.

He touched me again, and this time, his hand was at the small of my back. Even through my shirt and jacket, I could feel the tingling between our bodies. I stepped forward with him and tried to breathe. He sat, and I placed myself beside him but with a foot of space between us.

"So, Kate. I know that you are a very smart woman. You are aware that my company is... not exactly of a legal nature."

"Sure... yes. Of course. But, I have to admit that it wasn't what I expected, Edward," I told him honestly. I wasn't going to lie. Yet, I wasn't going to tell him the truth either. _Oh, yes, Edward, by the way, I'm a cop, and I'm actually here to bust your ass._ Don't think so.

"Let me guess. You were expecting the sort of place you see on television. Cheap and dirty?"

"It's like you can read my mind," I breathed, taking a longer sip of my drink.

He shifted closer to me and took my glass, eyeing me for a moment before setting it down on the table. He was so close that I could feel, and smell, his sweet and intoxicating breath. It made me dizzy, so that I felt drunk.

Edward leaned closer still, his lips just an inch away from my ear. His hand reached out to my hair and tugged out the two pins which had been holding it in place. I froze as my long hair fell across my shoulders and cascaded down my back. "Mmm, much better," he whispered. "I prefer your hair down. Tell me you feel this, Isabella. Tell me you feel it."

I was under his spell. "I feel it."

Wait. My eyes widened and I moved my head to face him. Our noses touched for the briefest of moments. I shifted back against the arm of the couch.

He smirked. "Mmmm... why give me a fake name? Does no one realize that there is no way to hide from me? Did you know that Kate Denali doesn't actually exist?" Edward shook his head, his hand reaching out and cupping my cheek.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Edward, please..." I stammered.

"I know exactly who you are, Isabella Marie Swan. Detective. Daughter of the late and very great Charles Swan – the Chief of Police, Forks, Washington. "

I sure had picked a good time to ditch my safety device.

"I don't hold it against you, Isabella... although, you prefer Bella, correct?"

I nodded, dumbfounded.

"Like I said, I don't hold it against you. I am fully aware of what I do, and I could have packed this all away and fled with my staff even before your team set up in the building across the street, but I read all about you, and I had to chance this. I needed us to meet." His voice was smooth and so articulate. His hand moved from my cheek and down my neck, where his finger traced a line down my throat and to my collarbone. I swallowed. He made the pass along my throat once again.

"I..." His finger pressed to my lips, shushing me.

"You can't lie to me, Bella. I can see into your soul, and I can see how much you want this, too. Now tell me, are you wearing a wire?"

I nodded.

"Show me."

I unbuttoned my jacket and two buttons on my blouse, pulling out the thin wire which I'd disconnected in the bathroom.

"You do realize it won't work, and they can't hear you?"

"I know. I turned it off in the bathroom." He studied me for a moment.

"And the bug?"

"Gone... flushed."

"Good," he whispered to me, his cheek touching mine, his lips ghosting over my ear. "So what happens now? Are you going to call for help?"

All I could do was shake my head, the tiniest of movements, but it was enough for Edward to feel. I felt him smile against me.

Suddenly, his hands were on me – one on my thigh and the other on my waist as he pulled me closer and onto his lap.

"Tell me again that you feel this."

"I feel it, Edward."

"Tell me you want me."

"I do. I want you."

And he kissed me. There was nothing gentle about his lips as they attacked my mouth. His tongue darted over my mouth, and I opened up for him more than willingly. He pushed and probed, never giving in, dominating me totally. I didn't even have the chance to fight him off – not that I would have. Our mouths danced and dueled together and he wrapped himself around me, with one arm around my waist, kneading my flesh greedily while his other hand wound tightly into my hair, holding me to him. It was painful, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get closer.

I could taste the wine on his tongue and in his breath, detecting a hint of mint. All of that combined with his own special scent caused me to lunge forward and push myself onto him. My hands found their way into his hair as we kissed and nipped hungrily at each other. I pulled at his bronze locks even harder than he pulled at mine, and as I did, he moaned loudly and moved his lips to my collarbone.

"Tell me again," he growled as he bit down, hardon my shoulder. I cried out in pain, but he bucked his hips up towards me. The friction was incredible, and I swore I could feel his rock solid cock under my thighs.

"I... I want you."

His hands flew to my waist, and he lifted me effortlessly, as if I weighed nothing, placing me back on his lap with my legs on either side of his waist. My skirt became an issue, and he grabbed at the hem, pushing it roughly up my legs, and then pulled me back down and onto his lap. He rocked his hips clockwise – and yes, it had been _him _that I'd felt.

Edward's hands moved to my jacket, and he pushed it off my shoulders, throwing it across the room. His hands worked up my thighs, rubbing them slightly as he kissed my mouth – sensually this time and not as rough as before. He pulled away and nipped my lower lip as his hands moved back to my shirt, working the miniscule buttons, opening me up to him. I would have been okay with him just ripping the offending article off my body – I was up for anything at that particular moment. I did feel slightly touched that he seemed to take care of my clothing.

The shirt floated to the floor along with my jacket. I blushed as I felt his eyes raking over my chest. He dipped his head into my cleavage and inhaled deeply, his hands moving to my ass and lifting me closer. My covered center grazed up against his length, and I rocked against him, trying to give myself some relief, but the aching between my thighs was growing increasingly worse.

Shaking, I placed my hands at his collar and yanked at his tie, managing to pull one end out. I let it fall to onto the couch next to us as I quickly unbuttoned him. I was pleasantly surprised with what I saw. For such a lean man, Edward was buff. Like, it was obvious he worked out _a lot. _His muscles were tight and defined, and I couldn't help but rake my fingernails down his chiseled chest to his abdomen. There was a fine sprinkling of hair covering him. It was so sexy. I'd never been much of a fan of chest hair, but Edward's was just so... sigh.

I obviously wasn't going fast enough for him as Edward took over and pulled his shirt off his arms and balled it up, launching it across the room. I giggled, and he once again smirked at me as his hands wrapped around my middle. I swear that if he'd have spread his fingers, he could have met them around my waist. He hoisted me up, closer to him, and flush against his hard chest. Edward traced his fingers across my ribs and along my side, deliberately ignoring my breasts. His hands found my shoulders and slipped the black bra straps aside and buried his face into my neck. His lips and mouth attached to me, sucking so hard that he would leave a large red welt there for certain.

My hands gripped at his biceps, my nails digging in as I rocked against him. He was growing increasingly harder by the second, and the heat of my arousal was scorching. I could feel the wetness pool in my underwear and wondered if he was feeling it, too. It was probably going to leave a mark on his pants – so he'd remember it later on.

"So... beautiful," he murmured, his head dipping back to my chest. He kissed me over my lace bra, and dragged the cup down with his teeth. When his nose grazed my nipple, it puckered immediately, hard enough to cut diamonds. I gasped as he did the same to the other. "Yes, beautiful. Look at the effect I have on you, Bella."

"Oh... mmmm, yes."

His hands cupped me, kneading gently as though he were weighing them. I arched my back into his palms, adoring the skin on skin contact with him. His large hands toyed with me, picking and plucking and teasing. Our hips gyrated. My eyes fell shut, and my head dropped back as his soft lips wrapped around my right nipple, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his firm tongue. His teeth were sharp as he bit down and it was just barely not painful. His hands moved over my thighs and under my skirt, pushing it up and around my waist. He pulled me closer still, grabbing my ass and squeezing. I moaned loudly and tangled my fingers into his soft hair. He switched to my other breast, pulling my pert bud between his lips.

"You like that, don't you? I bet I could make you come by doing this alone," he whispered before spinning me around and hovering above me, pinning me on the couch. "But I'm not going to."

I almost whimpered. _Wasn't going to? Like that or not at all? _Edward kissed his way down my torso, between the valley of my breasts and to my navel. He dipped his tongue into my bellybutton and hummed appreciatively before getting onto his knees.

"Stand up, baby," he ordered. I quickly, but shakily, got to my feet. Still on his knees, Edward looked up at me through his eyelashes. He kissed the waistband of my skirt and reached around to the back, popping the button open in one smooth motion. He took his time drawing down the zipper, but as soon as he reached the bottom, my skirt followed his orders and slid down my legs and to the floor, pooling at my feet. I was left standing before him in just my black panties with my tits still pushed up over the cups of my bra.

I felt the blush spread across my cheeks and down to my chest as Edward's emerald eyes raked over me, taking in every inch. "Beautiful... such a shame..."

A shame? I didn't know what he meant about that. Before I had the opportunity to question him, he grabbed my hips and pushed me back onto the couch. He then pulled me forward so that my butt was right on the edge. His mouth met my stomach again, and he pressed kisses from one hip to the other, right above the elastic of my panties, right _there, _just mere inches away from the scorching heat at the apex of my thighs. I spread my legs further and bit my lip. His eyes seemed to grow several shades darker and he stood up, making fast work of removing his slacks and kicking them off his feet, along with his shoes and socks. He was so fast that I barely saw him move. He knelt down between my thighs once again and kissed me. His erection was so much more prominent without the pants, and he was straining hard against the fabric of his boxers.

Our mouths fought each other for dominance as his hands once again moved over my hips – he seemed to be fixated on this particular part of my body, but I didn't give a shit because his touch was driving me closer and closer towards the edge. He looped his fingers into the elastic and began to pull my panties down at a profoundly slow pace. Pure, sweet, and delicious torture.

"Mmmm, bare; I like it. You are perfect for me, Bella. We were made for each other," he whispered as he backed up and pulled the panties off my feet. I wasn't in the position to comment on that because he leaned forward and pressed a wet and open-mouthed kiss directly on top of my clitoris.

I shoved my hips forward involuntarily – it was as though they had a mind of their own. Edward smirked and, still looking at me through his long lashes, took his mouth and licked me from one end to the other. I gasped, and he licked my slit again, flattening his tongue out across my center.

"You are so wet... Look how wet I made you. I bet you're glad they can't see or hear you now... Tsk, tsk, what would they think?"

"Screw... screw them... I... Oh... God... I don't... care," I stuttered as he fucked me with his _Brigham Young_. Holy fuck, the most beautiful man known to mankind was currently eating my pussy, and I was thinking about fucking cockney rhyming slang. I needed therapy.

I felt him smirk between my legs, and he removed his mouth, replacing his tongue with two – perhaps three – fingers and immediately began pumping away at me. "The only person you will be screwing is me, Bella," he crooned, watching his hands work on my sex. "But first, get on the rug, and lie on your side."

He removed his fingers from me, and I scrambled to my feet, stumbling to the rug. I reached behind me to remove my bra, my poor little nipples poking over the top. He lay beside me and stilled my hand. "Leave it, I love your tits pushed up like that for me." He looked at me appreciatively and stroked himself though his boxes; I salivated as I watched him, in utter awe as his head fell back and his eyes rolled. I reached out to him, moving closer, my hand trailing down his solid abdomen. My fingers tangled in his happy trail to the waistband of his underwear. He did not move, or even look at me as I toyed with the elastic. I pulled at it and his cock sprang forward. Oh my... he was... _large_. Long and thick and oh-so-smooth. His eyes snapped open and bored into mine as I bravely reached out and grabbed his rock hard erection. I palmed and stroked him from his base to his head, circling my thumb across his tip, only to find a drop of pre-cum already gathering there.

Edward groaned as I gently handled him, his right hand reaching for my breast, kneading the soft flesh and tweaking my nipple. I pumped him harder, pushing my hips closer so I could feel his length pressed against my stomach as I touched him.

"Taste me?"

My eyes snapped up. His tone was much softer than it had been; it sounded like he was _begging. _

"Please."

I got to my knees and pushed on his chest, wanting him to lie on his back on top of the sheepskin, but he had other ideas. He shook his head and spun me so that my feet where near his head – his _actual _head – and my face was at his crotch. He stoked my thigh and ran his fingers up the inside. Oh... _Oh! _I suddenly understood. It turned out that Edward Masen was a very generous lover. He took my left leg and hooked it across his shoulder and then proceeded to bury his head between my thighs. I leaned closer and pressed small kisses all the way up his ample length, finishing with the tip, and collecting up another bead of his salty nectar. He moaned as my tongue swiped and swirled, causing him to increase the pressure and dip his tongue into my entrance. I took him into my mouth as far as I could, wrapping my fist around the rest of him. My free hand massaged his balls as I began to move, and I hollowed out my cheeks. I was obviously doing something he liked as he gripped my ass and trust his hips into my willing mouth. I hummed against him and he moved again, hitting the back of my throat. Edward was a good multitasker. His thrusts matched the ministrations of his mouth on my nether regions.

The throbbing between my legs became unbearable, and I could feel the beautiful coil in my stomach start to tighten. I couldn't help but tighten my legs around his neck – this just caused him to bring his hands to me and insert his fingers once again. His tongue concentrated on my clit, flicking and nipping. The world ended in an explosion for me as he bit down, my womanhood convulsing, and I saw stars as I came undone. I couldn't even finish what I'd started. Orgasms had always been intense for me, but this was a new one for the record books.

Edward sat up, looking rather pleased with himself. I, however, was still paralyzed on the floor. My limbs were like jelly, and I could have sworn that I was shaking. He knelt over me, his face plastered with the sexiest smile ever. He held his engorged cock in his hands and stroked himself before leaning down and settling between my legs. The feeling of him rubbing his dick along my sex awoke something inside of me, and I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down for a kiss. I could smell and taste myself on his breath, sweet and musty. Mixed with Edward's own flavor, it was incredible.

"Please?" It was my turn to beg.

He didn't leave me waiting. He slammed into me in just one thrust so that I was impaled. I didn't even have the chance to get used to his girth because he started moving within me relentlessly. His lips attacked my neck, my throat and my shoulders. He grabbed my leg and pulled my knee up around him. I instinctively arched my back, causing him to find a deeper angle, filling me completely.

Edward slipped an arm under me and hoisted me on top of him. He remained on his knees and, using my legs for leverage, I began to ride him. The coil returned and my stomach hurt, but I didn't give a shit. I knew that all I wanted was another mind-blowing orgasm from this man and that I needed him to spill inside of me.

He lifted me and pushed me forward onto my knees. "Hold onto the table," he grunted. I complied. He filled me again, but slower. From behind, I could feel every single inch of him. His pace was languid, teasing. I could feel his balls slapping against my clit, and I loved the sound of our bodies meeting – sweaty, smacking flesh. He pulled out entirely, only to push back in before I had the chance to complain. Edward leaned forward and cupped one breast, while his other hand reached around to my clit, where he once again began to rub furiously.

He pumped harder and grunted in between. He was tense and I knew he was about to climax. It might have been a while since I'd had a decent lay, but I knew the signs.

"Oh... Bella, I can't... you're so fucking tight. I can't last. I need you to come for me."

That was all the instruction I needed. With one more flick to my button, I was his. I screamed out his name, tears in my eyes as I gripped onto the table with all my strength as he shoved into me.

Five more thrusts and he stilled, his cock pulsing inside me, his hot seed filling me in spurts, lengthening my climax. I tensed around him, milking him hard as his hands wrapped around my waist, and his head fell onto my back. He pulled me to the floor and I lay on top of him, still connected.

His hands caressed my stomach as we lay together, catching our breath. All too soon, he rolled us over and sat up, breaking our intimate connection. He smirked and got on his knees, holding his hands out to me. His wrists were facing the ceiling, around two inches apart from each other.

"You can take me away now, although, I'd like to get dressed first, and I think you may wish to do the same."

"Huh?"

"Do what you came here to do, Bella. Take me downtown."

I was speechless. I sat up and grimaced as his and my juices began to run down my leg. I knew I had a job to do, but I was pretty sure that job had been dead as soon as I stepped into the bathroom and removed my wire. I didn't want him to go to jail... and the likeness of that was very high.

"Edward... I..."

"Do it... I understand you have to."

I looked at him – his perfect body, his honest, green eyes. I looked at the office. So clean, so tidy... the rug and _that _couch.

I took a deep breath. "Edward..."

THE END.

* * *

_Or is it?_

_Okay now, I honestly thought of a lot of different senerios as to how this ends… and although I have no plans to make this a multi-chapter fiction, I do want to post some "alternate endings" – but I want to know what YOU think Bella does._

_Drop me a review and let me know._

Until next time…


	2. ENDING 1

As promised, here is the start of a selection of short alternate endings for Sex & Eye Candy.

What Would Bella Do.

* * *

**Sex & Eye Candy – Alternate Ending #1**

I looked down at his wrists, offered to me. I look back into his eyes once again. I didn't know if I should follow my mind, or follow my heart.

My mind, the one ruled by my job. The job I loved and lived for. The job I got because of my wonderful father. My dream job, told me to cuff him and take him in. I knew that the _right _thing to do in the situation would be to lock up his ass.

But my heart… my stupid, fucking heart was telling me to let him go. Tell him to run away, and that I'd give him the head start.

"Bella." He pressed as he reached out to me and stepped closer. "Do what you have to do. I understand."

I felt as if I were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Head or heart? _Head or heart? _How did I feel about this beautiful specimen of a man.

The connection I had with him, was like no other. I wanted him. I didn't know if I loved him, but there was definitely something there. Something strong. Something meaningful.

"Run." I whispered, simply. I pushed his outstretched arms and bent down to pick up my ruined clothes.

"What?" Edward's voice was laced with confusion.

"My purse… in my desk. Take my gun and run. I'll look for you, I'll try and follow. But I want you to go. You have a head start." I couldn't look at him as I quickly dressed.

I heard him shuffle around as he pulled his pants back up and pulled a t-shirt from his office closet.

"You know, you could really make a name for yourself if you hand me in. Think of the pay rise." He offered.

My eyes snapped to his. "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is, Edward. Please, just leave. I'm giving you this chance because I want to. I… I like you and you are a good person. Go."

He walked towards me and pressed a soft kiss to my swollen lips and jogged out of his office without looking back. I heard him at my desk, getting my gun, as instructed. Moments later, the door slammed. He was gone.

I wait ten minutes and pick up the telephone and dial Jacob.

"He's gone. He took my gun. He got away, Jake."

"Fuck!" He swore and I heard him slam his fist down against something. "Damnit, I KNEW that we should have intervened. Fuck, Bella, what you did was so stupid. We could have helped you. We'll be right there."

He hung up and I sat at my desk and waited for my partner to collect me. I wiped at my face. I knew I'd see Edward again, but only from a distance. I would let him run, and I'd follow, but never get close enough to take him in. I would just watch from afar.


	3. ENDING  2

And here be the next, alternate ending... I expect this one not to be very popular.

* * *

**Sex & Eye Candy – Alternate Ending #2**

"_You can take me away now, although, I'd like to get dressed first, and I think you may wish to do the same."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Do what you came here to do, Bella. Take me downtown."_

_I was speechless. I sat up and grimaced as his and my juices began to run down my leg. I knew I had a job to do, but I was pretty sure that job had been dead as soon as I stepped into the bathroom and removed my wire. I didn't want him to go to jail... and the likeness of that was very high. _

"_Edward... I..."_

"_Do it... I understand you have to."_

_I looked at him – his perfect body, his honest, green eyes. I looked at the office. So clean, so tidy... the rug and that couch._

_I took a deep breath. "Edward..." _

He shoved his wrists closer to me. I inhaled sharply and met his eyes. He was honest enough and there was a spark between us, there was no doubt about that. But I had fucked up. Fucked up in the worst way possible. I had risked my job.

"Pull your fucking pants up." I instructed as I quickly began to cover myself up. I kept my eyes on him at all times. Edward kept his movements slow.

"Can I have a new shirt?" He asked as he gestured to the one on the floor, and the many scattered buttons.

"Of course." I muttered, stepping out of the room for a moment and taking my purse from the drawer of my desk. I was going to need my cuffs and my weapon.

I checked my reflection. I looked thoroughly fucked. Or perhaps there had been a scuffle. Not that it would matter. The important thing was that I had done my job. I had achieved my goal. Edward Masen was going down. For a long time. Seducing him had not initially been a part of the plan. It had happened, and whilst it was wonderful... and mind blowing, by far the best sex that I had ever had. It has been wrong. The biggest mistake ever.

_I could lose my job if he says anything. _

It was almost as though he could read my mind. "You know, I'm not going to tell anyone."

_I could lose my job if he says anything. _

It was almost as though he could read my mind. "You know, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You're not?"

He smiled sadly at me. "No. I won't say a word. Its personal. And I didn't expect you to submit to me so easily. I came onto you, Detective. I know this is funny, but you can trust me. "

And the funny thing was? Is that I knew that I could trust him.

"I mean, it's not like anyone would believe me anyway. I know all about you. I know how highly praised you are, and how good at your job you are."

"You know, flatterly won't work, Masen." I told him as I walked slowly towards him as he pulled a t-shirt over his taught abs. "

He grinned at me and sat down on the edge of the desk. "I know, but it was worth a try." He held his wrists out to me again and I reached out and took a hold of his wrist, cuffing his left. I tugged gently and he got back to his feet and allowed me to lead him over to the filing cabinet, where I attached the other end of the cuffs.

"I'm sorry. You know that I don't want this, right?" I told him as I cupped his cheek.

"My luck finally ran out. And hell, I have a good lawyer. You never know."

I called Jacob and ten minutes later, he came storming into the house with a team of eight officers and manhandled Edward away from me.

Edward Anthony Masen appeared in court two weeks later and was given eight years county jail for running and illegal brothel. He had remained quiet in the courtroom, only speaking when he was asked a question. He asked like the true gentleman he was.

I, on the other hand received a medal for my work on the case. There was an award ceremony and a party. It all felt like lies to me. I wondered if I'd ever be happy again.

Jake knew something was up. But I'd never tell him. I'd never tell anyone of what when on, that wonderful night.

* * *

Your thoughts? I love to hear them. :-)


	4. ENDING 3

So, I thought I'd save the most popular ending till last... thank you to everyone who has commented and reviewed. I've had fun with this.

* * *

**Sex & Eye Candy – Alternate Ending #3**

"_You can take me away now, although, I'd like to get dressed first, and I think you may wish to do the same."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Do what you came here to do, Bella. Take me downtown."_

_I was speechless. I sat up and grimaced as his and my juices began to run down my leg. I knew I had a job to do, but I was pretty sure that job had been dead as soon as I stepped into the bathroom and removed my wire. I didn't want him to go to jail... and the likeness of that was very high. _

"_Edward... I..."_

"_Do it... I understand you have to."_

_I looked at him – his perfect body, his honest, green eyes. I looked at the office. So clean, so tidy... the rug and that couch._

_I took a deep breath. "Edward..." _

Why did everything have to be so conflicting. After just several days of spending time with this man, and learning about his life, and the way in which he ran his business... not to mention the awesome fuck-fest we'd indulged in just minutes before, I knew that this was more than just a case.

I knew that I could fall in love with Edward Masen.

Was he a criminal? Yes.

Did I care? I didn't know.

Could I get over it? Probably.

"Come on Bella, don't keep me waiting, just do it. I can't look at you for much longer." He whispered to me. I gazed up into his eyes once again.

"No."

"What?" He looked confused. I got to my feet and started to search for my clothes.

"I'm not going to turn you in. This place... it's got to close, Edward. It's against the law. But I can't arrest you. I don't want to."

"You are crazy, Detective."

"I might be. But here is your chance, Edward. Get away, whist you can. I won't look for you."

He grabbed my wrists after I finished pulling my skirt up. "You won't?"

"No." I stated again, simply as I felt tears start to brim in my eyes. He took me into his arms, wrapping me in his strong embrace.

"Bella... please, talk to me."

"Just go... Edward, please, just leave before they come looking for me. I don't want to see you go to jail. Something inside of me thinks you are too good for that. But you have to go now."

"Come with me." He whispered.

It was my turn to be confused. "What?"

"Come. With. Me" He repeated, slowly. "Leave all of this, run away with me. We can take care of each other. I know that you have no family here to worry about. You won't need to worry about work. We can start afresh... and you are free to do as you wish. If you choose to leave, I won't stop you."

I start to laugh, but the look in his eyes was telling me that he was being deadly serious.

Edward was right. I didn't have anyone. The man had done his research on me, that's for sure. Could I trust him enough. I was sure I could. He didn't seem like a bad person, and like I said, there was some huge attraction between the two of us, and the sex had been wonderful – like nothing I'd ever experienced in my entire life. He wanted more of me?

"You're serious?"

"Of course. This week, Bella... I have fallen for you. I tried not to, knowing who you are and what you came here to do, but I couldn't help it. There is a connection between us. I know you feel it. It's like electricity. It was too powerful for me to deny... and earlier tonight, when you didn't push me away. It confirmed for me that you felt the same way."

"I do." I admitted, resting my head against his bare chest.

"So, come with me." Edward implored.

"Okay." I said. "But we have to go now, they'll be here soon. We don't have much time."

Edward pushed me away gently, but still kept his arms around me. I was graced with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "Oh, thank god. Okay, well, get dressed." His lips met mine for the briefest of moments before he began to dress. He pulled a clean shirt out of a closet and pulled it over his torso. I tried to concentrate on dressing as I buttoned my almost ruined shirt and pulled on my jacket.

I grabbed my purse from my desk and opened it up, pulling out my badge, gun, cuffs and cellphone and left them on the desk, hoping that Jacob would get the message that I was okay. I knew that they would look for us and thoughts flooded my mind.

Would they know I'd run away with Edward?

Would they think that he'd kidnapped me?

Yes, they would look for us, for sure. We would have to be careful.

"You ready to go?" His soft, velvet voice broke me out of my reverie. He took my hand and intwined his fingers with mine as I nodded my head and grabbed my almost empty purse.

He led me back into his office and through the door at the other side of it. It lead along a short corridor and out to the back of the building. I hadn't known of that exit, and I doubted Jacob or the rest of the team had either. Our escape had just become easier.

Edward and I stepped out into the pitch black of night. "You sure this is what you want?" he asked as we reached his car, a sleek, silver Volvo.

"I've never been more sure of anything." I told him as I quietly slipped into the passenger side and buckled up. Edward smirked and shut the door behind me and got in at the drivers side. He started the engine and it purred gently. His hand found mine once again and he pressed a soft kiss to my knuckles.

And we ran. Together. It was a risk I was willing to take. I didn't know if it was going to work out. But I was happy to try. I would run forever, if I had to.

**THE END**.

* * *

And it really is the end. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot, and the series of alternate endings. I had a blast writing it. Thanks so much to Sandy at the Southern FanFiction Review for having me, and of course to the team of beauties behind me. LisaDawn75 and my pre-readers... who didn't even get a look in on these endings as I wanted them to be a total surprise.

Thank you, and good night.


End file.
